


A Beast's Hunger

by PrimordialPeach



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Companions (Skyrim), Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Jealousy, Jorrvaskr, Lust, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Bannered Mare, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Whiterun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimordialPeach/pseuds/PrimordialPeach
Summary: You might belong to Farkas, but will that stop a beast's hunger?





	1. A Beast's Hunger

You were sleeping peacefully, dreaming of hunting. Your claws dug deep into the rich earth, the scents of the forest and of prey filling your maw with every breath. Your muscles strained as you pushed yourself faster, faster. It was there, a doe, you just had to reach out and take it. Its body was there, just barely beneath your grip when you were suddenly blinded. Everything was red and you could no longer see, or smell, or hear your prey. The sound of panting and of pounding hooves was replaced with a gentle snoring. Your face was warm, not with blood, but with something more comforting. You rolled over in your bed to escape the brilliant morning light that glared in through the slated windows of your house in Whiterun. There was a soft groan from the other side of the bed as you accidentally jostled your husband, Farkas. He turned over to look at you, his face squinting in the light. A small, gentle smile graced his lips. It was as though just looking at you brought him joy.

The two of you had married shortly after returning from Ysgramor's Tomb. While attempting to cure Kodlak's spirit of the beast blood, you had suffered a grievous wound. Had Aela not found you, the chance of you bleeding out in the tomb would have been much higher. Your dear friend had bandaged you up and aided you out to where Farkas and Vilkas were waiting. They had both paled at the sight of you, but Farkas wasted no time in lifting you up and running you to the nearest town. He had stayed there with you as the alchemist tended to your wounds. He watched over you during your recovery, and the two of you had become quite close. When you were once again well, the two of you wasted no time in making your union official.

It had been one of the best decisions you had ever made. Farkas was kind, and sweet, and gentle with you. Always gentle. He loved you unconditionally, and you did the same.

"What are you doing up so early, my love?" You propped yourself up on your side, attempting to shield him from the light with your body. It fell across your bare shoulders and back, spreading a warmth across your skin. You noticed Farkas' eyes drop to your bare chest for only a moment before he regained his self-control. You smirked slightly, but wished that maybe he didn't have such restraint with himself.  
"It's too bright to sleep," you answered. His smiled, framed by stubble, deepened into a mischievous grin as he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you down towards him.  
"Then how about we don't sleep?" That's much better. You laughed and brushed a few strands of hair from his face.  
"I rather like that idea."

\--

You pushed open the doors of Jorrvaskr and slipped inside. It was a bit noisy, a few of the Companions were loudly boasting their accomplishments to one another, but you had become accustomed to it. You sat down at a corner table and grabbed a boiled creme tart from the plate. It was sweet and tasted wonderful, but you nibbled on it half-heartedly, your mind miles away.

Farkas was everything you could have hoped for in a romantic partner, but there was some deeper, more primal part of you that craved something more. Farkas was by no means lacking, but the man only knew how to make love. He was sweet and tender with you, taking his time to romance you with every gesture. You loved him, and loved how he made love to you, but by the Nine, sometimes you needed a raw, unrestrained fuck. You had spoken with him about these needs, and he had looked a bit uncomfortable, but he promised that he would try. You knew that he had it in him, but he was worried that he would lose himself and hurt you. No matter how he had tried to satisfy you, you could tell that he was still holding back. After a while, you had released him from his burden, telling him that it was fine to go back to how things had been before. He looked a bit guilty, if not relieved.

But still you found yourself aching for more.

"Having fun with my brother?" You jumped a bit, startled. Vilkas looked down at you from behind the banister, his face a deal more sour than normal. You flushed a bit, embarrassed by the implication of his question.  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Your tone came out a bit harsher than you had intended, but you didn't apologize. He scoffed.  
"It's not hard to tell." You froze up, unsure what to say next. "He wanders around with a dopey look on his face all day when you do." He wasn't wrong. You had seen the other Companions ribbing him good naturedly when he came to Jorrvaskr with what they jokingly called the "post-coitus glow". There was something about how Vilkas had roughly approached you that made you feel as if this wasn't as friendly as their jokes, though. Anger began to burn in your stomach like acid.  
"How's this any of your business?" His frown deepened.  
"I suppose it's not." He stood there for a moment longer before pushing himself away from the railing and stalking out of the room. You wanted to dismiss the encounter, but a small pit of worry had already burrowed itself inside you.

\--

You stumbled slightly as you pushed your way out of the Bannered Mare. The cool, night air of Skryim swirled past your flushed cheeks, cooling them. You stopped to stare openly at the massive sky above you. You had always considered yourself blessed to live in Skyrim. The land was so beautiful, and your life here had been both thrilling and joyous. Unfortunately, it was the parts of it that weren't so grand that guided you towards the tavern this evening. You figured a bit of mead might relax you and make it easier to sleep, though Arkay knows that you hadn't felt truly rested since you opened yourself up to the beast blood. You sighed, and carefully made your way down the steps.

The night was so lovely that you were hesitant to waste it entirely. Instead of heading straight home, you took a detour, winding your way behind Arcadia's potion shop and towards Ysolda's house. You were walking just past her house and towards the wall when a hand snaked out and wrapped itself over your mouth. You let out a panicked yell, but it was completely muffled by the hand. Another arm wrapped itself around your arms and torso, pinning you against a hard body. You struggled wildly, but this person had you gripped firmly, unwilling to let go. There was a cheek pressed behind your ear, lips brushing against you.

"Shh, shh, shh. Stop struggling," a rough voice commanded in a whisper. "We don't want a guard finding us. It's just us two, and it's going to stay like that, okay?" Fear kickstarted your heart. Your eyes went wild as you flailed more desperately. The man picked you up and pinned you against the wall, one hand still over your mouth while the other twisted your arm into a lock. The cool stone leached the heat from your body, but it wasn't the cold that was making you shiver. You tried to fight once more, but your arm screamed out in pain, and you knew it was futile. A hot tear streaked down your face.

"Mmm, there's a good girl," he hummed pleasantly as you quieted, his voice hauntingly familiar. "I'm going to tie up your hands now, and you're not going to make a noise, okay?" You nodded, fearing what he might do to you otherwise. He quickly jerked the bottom of your shirt over your head and used it to tie your hands behind your back. When your hands were secured, he ran his over your bare sides. He made soft noises of appreciation and reached up to grasp at your breasts with both hands. As he did so, he pressed his body against yours. You could feel his now hardening cock press against you. You couldn't stifle a sob of fear that wracked your body.

His hands kneaded you. From time to time, he would slip your nipples between his calloused fingers and tease them viciously, rolling them, pinching and pulling as he pleased. His hot breath poured down over your neck and shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" you choked out. A hand coursed it way up from your chest and clasped itself firmly around your neck. With deft fingers, the other hand pulled at the strings of your breeches. Fingernails scraped lightly at your stomach before plunging down and tracing your sensitive clit. You moaned in spite of yourself and arched a bit. There was a dark chuckle.

"Because you should have been mine." You stiffened up. What? "Because you marrying Farkas should never have happened." He became rougher in his movements, sliding down further to rub against your aching entrance. "I've wanted you for so long, wanted to feel your soft skin, wanted to feel you grip against me as I cum inside you." You breath came quickly and in gasps. "I still do."

He flipped you around quickly. His mouth came crashing down on yours, his tongue pushing its way inside. You wanted to push him away, but were swiftly reminded of your entrapment. His body filled up your whole world. It surrounded you. He bit your lip before pulling back. Shadows mostly obscured his face, but it was unmistakable.

"Vilkas?" His darkened eyes glared at you accusingly.

"Farkas is a great man, but he can't satisfy you." You opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your face. I'll bet he tries but he can't give you what you want, can he?" You wanted to argue, but you couldn't bring yourself to. He smirked condescendingly and leaned in close. "I'll show you what it feels like to be fucked by a real man."

He gripped your hair near the scalp and used it to bring you to your knees, your face pressed against the ground. He pull your pants down to your knees, pushing you back down when you tried to rise. "Don't you move. Don't you dare fucking move." He gripped either side of your ass and spread you open. "Look at how wet you are already. I'm not the only one who's been wanting this, am I?" He buried his face between your legs, his tongue running over your mound. You moaned loudly and leaned back into him, your body moving with a mind of its own. You could almost feel him grin against you before he drove his tongue deep inside you. He was merciless, plowing into you, exploring every inch of your pussy. Gods, your body heated up in response to his touch, and you felt like you were on fire. You wanted him to stop, but your body had other ideas as it bucked, eager for his touch. His tongue would brush against your g-spot, but would quickly pull away, not willing to give you release, not yet. You were losing yourself with each passing moment.

Vilkas quickly flipped you onto your back and pulled your pants off the rest of the way. He began to work on the ties in front of his own pants. His cock sprung free from his undergarments, rock hard. You whimpered, but if he heard you, he didn't react. He lined himself up with you, teasing your entrance with the tip. You groaned with a deep need, your legs wrapping around him against your will. "Please," you gasped. A menacing grin smeared across his face.

"What was that?" he asked. You groaned once more, looking away in shame.  
"Plea... Please."  
"Please what?" He was mocking you, making you ask for it when you shouldn't want it at all.  
"Please fuck me, Vilkas."  
"As you wish."

He thrust into you. You would have screamed if Vilkas hadn't leaned forward and covered your mouth. He pounded into you, filling you up with each stroke. He pulled his hand away to put them both around your neck. "Fuck," you simpered. "You're too big." His pace quickened with your words, his grip on you tightening further. It wasn't enough to choke you, but damn if it wasn't enough to turn you on. You were loving the feeling of desired, controlled, and fucked. He began to pant, his skin shining in the dim light of the moon. He slapped you across of face. He slapped you a second time.

"Do you like that, you filthy whore?" You were gasping, still reeling from the shock of being smacked around. His hand met your cheek one more time. "I asked you a question!." Your mouth opened and closed, but words wouldn't make their way out. You instead settled for nodding your head fervently. "Good girl. What are you?  
"A filthy whore," you said in a voice almost too quiet to hear.  
"You're a what?" He drilled you harder. You thought that you were going to lose your damn mind.  
"A filthy whore!" you called out, louder this time.  
"Very good. And who do you belong to?"  
"I-I don't..." He tsked at you and began to circle your clit with his thumb.  
"Oh? Are you sure? Because I don't play with toys that aren't mine." Your chest heaved with impending tears. You felt so good, but you felt the guilt of your betrayal weigh heavily on you. He got down close to your ear. "Say it, slut." Your breathing hiccuped.  
"I'm yours." He let out a deep moan.  
"Oh, fuck. And do you know what good girls get?" You shook your head. "They get to cum."

He lifted your legs up around his shoulder and reached the deepest parts of you. Your whole body was consumed by the waves of pleasure that washed over you with each stroke. Your stomach began to tighten, a tense knot forming within you.

"Fuck, Vilkas, I'm gonna- I'm gonna c-"  
"Hold it, just a little more... NOW!" he grunted. Your body released the tension all at once, your very being coming undone. The world disappeared during in your throes of passion, and all that existed was you and Vilkas. His growls filled your ears. He splashed your walls with his hot seed, coating you thoroughly. His body rested on top of yours, his softening cock still inside you. You two stayed there, riding out your orgasms together. He helped you sit up and untied your hands. Once you were free, he guided your face towards his and kissed you deeply before standing up and tucking himself away into his pants. He gave you one last condescending smile.

"Tell my brother I said 'hi'."


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas decides that the best kind of wife is a satisfied one.

You straightened up from your hunched position over the table and groaned . Your shoulders and back were stiff from sitting there for many hours at a time, pouring over books and scrolls. You took your position as Harbinger very seriously, and had dedicated much of your time to educating yourself. If you were going to advise the Companions, then you would do so to the best of your ability, and that often meant broadening your information base.

Still, it felt like you were staying here just a little bit later each night. Farkas had begun to worry about you. He was concerned that you were pushing yourself too hard and not getting the proper rest that you required. He wasn't wrong. Part of you questioned whether you were doing this as an attempt to busy your mind and avoid thinking about Vilkas. Another part of you pointed out that maybe you were just avoiding going home to Farkas. Looking at him made you feel guilty, and you didn't know how to fix it. The two of you had made love several times since then, but you just couldn't wash away the feeling of Vilkas inside you.

You had been avoiding Vilkas, too, and you knew that he knew it. Every time he would pass you in the mead hall, your eyes would meet. His were hard and analytical, like he was measuring your reactions and thinking about his next move. You could never keep eye contact for very long, and would scuttle away to a corner to read.

Tonight the hour had gotten quite late before you decided to head home. You stretched your aching muscles, shuddering as they received a fresh flow of blood, and stood up to leave. The hall was quiet, save the occasional growling snore that would erupt from some of the Companions. You smiled, glad that they, at least, were resting peacefully. Vilkas' room, you noted, was empty. Your smile soured a bit, but you kept moving.

As you left Jorrvaskr, you were careful to stay on the well-lit path. You would occasionally pass a guard who would nod and greet you. Being Thane had its perks, you supposed. The guards all knew you and were polite. It made you feel a bit safer when walking home at night. You would smile at them and greet them in turn, but you honestly just wanted to get home. Thankfully, Whiterun was small, and it only took you a few minutes to there. You took out your key, but as you placed it into the lock, it didn't turn. That was odd, normally Farkas locked the door before he went to sleep. Maybe he was still awake? You opened the door.

Farkas sat near the fire, staring into it deeply, as if looking for answers. Something about the way that he barely seemed to notice your presence made you uneasy. You closed the door behind you with a soft 'click', but he didn't look up.

"Honey? What are you doing up so late?" you asked him. He jumped slightly, his gaze quickly fixating on you. He smiled at you, but it seemed muted.  
"Ah, you're home! I was worried you might have stayed the night in Jorrvaskr." You smiled back at him.  
"I don't like sleeping in the old man's bed, and I certainly don't like sharing a room with the noisy whelps," you joked. "Besides, I've got someone wonderful to come home to." You walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He intertwined his fingers with yours and pulled you down to the seat next to him. You nestled in the comfortable seat, hoping he wouldn't notice how clammy your hands were. He wasn't behaving at all like himself, and it was putting you on edge. He kissed your fingers before releasing your hand.

"I... was actually hoping that we could talk tonight. I've got something that I've been meaning to discuss." Bile rose in your throat. Had he learned about that night with Vilkas? Had Vilkas told him, or had some guard caught them and reported it to Farkas? A slight tremor of fear overtook your muscles, but you tried your best to maintain composure.  
"Oh? And what is that, my love?" He swallowed hard. Farkas looked about as nervous as you felt.  
"So, ah... a while ago, you mentioned that you wanted to be, ah... more roughly handled than I have been with you previously." You cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why was he bringing this up now? "And I want to do everything that I can to please you, but... I'm not so good at being rough with you."  
"Dear, it's okay. I already told you that it's fine to just be yourself, okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's not that important-"  
"But it is important!" he said. His fervor had startled you. "What you want is important, okay? That's why I wanted to talk to you about a... a proposition."  
"W-what kind of proposition?" He looked away, clearly flustered.  
"It's going to sound crazy, but please hear me out." He paused, and you gestured for him to continue. "I may not be good at being rough with you, but I know someone who could be. I, er, I talked to Vilkas about how I didn't quite know what to do when you made that request of me." Your eyes widened. _That_ was how Vilkas had known so much about you and Farkas. Farkas must have misinterpreted this as anger and began to back-peddle. "Please don't be mad. Vilkas is my brother and I talk to him about everything. I hadn't meant to violate your privacy, I promise." You nodded, but your mind racing at the new information.  
"S-so what are you trying to get at?" You knew it was important to get at the heart of this discussion, but forming words was getting difficult.  
"I, uh.... I think that maybe we could try inviting Vilkas into the bedroom with us." You felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dropped on you, and any composure you had mustered had left you completely.  
"What?" Farkas' Adam's apple bobbed up and down, his words coming out in an uneven tone.  
"Vilkas suggested that maybe he could come in and h-help us out." He wouldn't look at you. Everything about his posture told you that he was as uncomfortable as you.  
"Won't that make you uncomfortable? I mean, there are some things that brother's don't tend to share, like, oh, their wives?" Farkas returned his gaze to you and gathered your hands in his.  
"I want what is going to make you happy. If there is somewhere that I am lacking, I want to fix it."

You felt frozen in place, unsure of how to respond. Of all of the possibilities that you had considered in the past few weeks, this had not been one of them. On one hand, you didn't know what Vilkas had up his sleeve. He had become unpredictable, and you worried that the whole affair would come crashing down on you. On the other hand... the thought of being fucked by both Vilkas AND your loving husband was tempting, to say the least. You would be lying if you said you hadn't thought that Vilkas was attractive, or if you said that you hadn't thought back to that night and felt yourself getting aroused despite the guilt. Farkas was still staring at you, waiting for a response.

"I-I'm willing to try, if that's what you want." Farkas opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.  
"Well, good, because I'm here already." Vilkas sauntered down the stairs and leaned against a support beam. "And here I thought that I'd wasted a trip."  
"Vilkas? What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you, princess." You looked back at Farkas, but seemed unsurprised. He had known the Vilkas was here, but hadn't alerted you to the fact. You felt slightly betrayed, but said nothing. "Shall we get started?"

\---

You stood in the spare room of Breezehome, clad in your finest small clothes. The doors before you were closed, and you knew the two brothers were on the other side of it, waiting for you. You had requested to get undressed in a seperate room, partially because you wanted a moment to catch your breath, but also because the thought of undressing in front of Vilkas made you burn with embarrassment. You imagined him leering at you as the cloth fell from your body, and your skin warmed. You shook the thought from your head. _He's been inside you, why are you worried about him seeing you in your underwear?_ You took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The two of them had been resting against the wall, but Farkas pushed away from it and walked towards you as you left the room. He gave you a classic Farkas grin, full of warmth.

"You look lovely."  
"Thank you." You eyes traveled to Vilkas. He hadn't moved, and his face was unreadable. With the refined grace of a trained warrior, he left his spot of the wall and crossed the room, stopping short in front of you. He reached a hand up towards your face. You flinched, expecting him to smack you, but instead he ran his fingers through your hair.  
"Are you going to be a good girl tonight?" Your breathing hiccuped as you remembered the last time he called you that. You bit your lip and nodded.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Mmm, good. Then I expect you know how to use your mouth." His gentle touch turned harsh as he grabbed you by the hair and forced you to your knees. You were surprised, but didn't fight it. Farkas seemed to stiffen up, but didn't protest. With his other hand, Vilkas undid the strings of his breeches. It was only moments before he had his pants pushed below his ass, his member in front of your face. He pulled your head in closer, burying you in his crotch. "It's not going to suck itself, lass. And from here on our, it's 'yes, sir'."

You hesitated, but opened your mouth and allowed him inside you. He was still flaccid, but as you sucked and fondled him with your tongue, you could feel him growing harder. As he became more erect, he demanded more of you, moaning as he pushed himself deeper, reaching the back of your throat. You gagged, and tears filled your eyes, but you didn't let yourself stop. Spit dripped from his length and dribbled down your chin. He pulled himself out of you and stepped to the side. It was then that your husband came into view. Unlike Vilkas, Farkas started out rock hard. Farkas had always been easy to arouse, but you found yourself a bit surprised. What was it about this situation that had gotten him riled up? Was it the thought of you sucking him off? Was it watching you suck the cock of another man? You didn't have time to think about it before he offered you his member.

Farkas had a hold on either side of your head and used it to thrust into your mouth. He kept his grip on you, using it to fuck your face like it was just another hole for him to use. Your nipples hardened up. This was perhaps the roughest he had been with you in a while, and you weren't about to complain. His thrusts alternated between deep and shallow, long and fast. He groaned, clearly pleased with how your mouth felt around him. You felt him begin to twitch, a clear sign that he was about to blow his load.

"Woah there, brother. The night has only just started. Pace yourself."

Farkas' pace slowed, and then stopped. With some reluctance, he stepped back, his dick slipping out from between your lips. Vilkas stepped up next to you two, his hip almost brushing his brother's. The two of them were mere inches away from you. You looked up at Vilkas expectantly, but he just gave you an impatient stare, as if he expected you to figure our what to do on your own. You hesitated, but reached up both hands and gripped their shafts. It was a bit awkward at first, but you quickly found a rhythm that worked and kept your motions synced. From time to time you would move your head over to one of them and suck on the tip while your hand twisted up and down the shaft. They both seemed to love it, and you were more than happy to please.

It was again Vilkas who has to instill some self-control into his brother, not letting him spoil the evening by ending it too early. He looked down at you with his cold eyes.

"Get on all fours." You quickly obeyed, placing your hands on the ground and shuffling your knees further back. As you did this Vilkas and Farkas removed their clothes completely. There was a moment when both of these attractive men were fully undressed and staring at you, your body on display and ready to be used. Your skin prickled and your body became unbearable hot, wanting so badly to be taken. You fought the urge to reach up and play with yourself. Knowing they both wanted you and were going to use you as a fuck toy was unbelievably thrilling and made you ache in the best sense of the word. You bit down on your lower lip and waited for one of them to do something.

Vilkas stepped forward and put a hand on your shoulders. He applied pressure, guiding you to the ground.

"Face to the floor," he said in a cool voice. You stopped fighting and pressed your cheek against the floor. Your ass was up in the air, exposed to the both of them. You heard Vilkas walk around you and stop near your hips. He took a pause, and just stood there. The silence was unbearable, and you were about to say something before his hand came crashing down on your labia. You lurched forward and screamed. Your most sensitive parts ached and stung, but by the Nine, it felt so _good_. A shockwave of sensation rippled through you.

Farkas stepped forward from his place on the wall.

"Stop! You're going to hurt her." A dark laughter bubbled up beside you.  
"Oh, but isn't that what she wants?" Another slap between your legs had you mewling on the floor. He rubbed his palm against your pelvic floor, attempting to soothe the stinging. You leaned back, rubbing yourself onto his hand. "Such a good girl. Look how fucking wet you are." You moaned piteously, your wanton nature consuming you. His palm slid up and grazed your ass as his fingers teased your aching hole.

"Do you want something?" You nodded. "Then use your words. Tell me what you want." He circled you clit and you bucked, desperate for more of his touch.  
"I want you touch me," you mumbled.  
"Not good enough. Tell me what you want me to do _exactly_."  
"I... I want you t-to finger me."  
"There's something important you're forgetting, slut." He slapped your clit and you squealed.  
"I want you to finger me, sir!"  
"Good girl." 

He plunged two fingers inside of you and began to pump them. With each pull, he curled them and applied pressure to that special spot. Your body tensed and quivered with each stroke. He started off slowly, allowing you to adjust, but he soon became aggressive, relentlessly targeting your g-spot and pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Every time you tried to pull away, he would just pull you closer. Vilkas would not allow your escape.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? Isn't it, you little slut? You want to cum on these fingers?" Gods, you felt so good, tears were welling up in your eyes. The house echoed with your ravenous moans.  
"Vilkas, please, I want to cum! Gods, please!"  
"Then do it." Your walls tightened around him, clenching his fingers. You were so close. So close.

With one last surge, your body erupted. You came, and you came hard. For the first time in your life, you squirted and Vilkas had to hold your waste to prevent you from collapsing onto the floor. Your body twitched and writhed, but Vilkas held you all throughout it. When you finally calmed down, he flipped you over and let you rest on the floor.

"I didn't know you were a squirter," said Farkas.  
"Neither did I," you said under your breath. You wished that this hadn't been the moment that you found out, being finger-fucked in front of your husband by his brother.  
"Catch your breath now, because we're not done with you yet." Your eyes widened in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" Vilkas absentmindedly rubbed his cock, still hard. Your heart skipped a bit.  
"I mean that there's business to finish. Get back on your knees." You whimpered, but turned over and got on all fours. Vilkas walked in front of you while Farkas walked behind. They both dropped down onto their knees. Vilkas put his hand on the back of your head and guided his member into your mouth once more. Behind you, you felt Farkas press his tip against you before slowly pushing himself in. You moaned onto Vilkas' cock. He shuddered and bucked, and you felt the corners of your mouth tug into a smile. Perhaps you could have fun with this.

Farkas kept thrusting into you, his familiar length and width comforting, all the while you moaned heavily, trying to elicit a reaction from Vilkas. Sometimes you would lean back and take him into your hand, teasing licking just the slit, and he would angrily grip your head and shove himself back into your mouth. You ran your teeth lightly down his length. He grunted, but you felt him twitch.

"Two can play that game," he hissed. He moved his hips away from you and pushed his fingers against your lips. "Suck." You gave him a skeptical look. "Trust me, you're going to want these wet."

You took his digits into your mouth and twirled your tongue around them, coating them in saliva. He remained there for only a few seconds before standing.

"Farkas, let's switch up the position. Get beneath her." You both adjusted so that Farkas was beneath you, his warm body against yours. You reached back and guided him inside you. Vilkas was nowhere to be seen, so you assumed that he was behind you. You confirmed your suspicions when you felt his hand on your ass cheeks. Just like last time, he spread you apart. What was different this time was that instead of tonguing your pussy, he leaned forward and spit on your asshole. You jerked, startled.

"I'd relax, or this is going to be a lot less fun for you."  
"What?" Vilkas circled your anus with a finger before slowly pushing it inside.  
"Oh fuck! Oh Lord."  
"Just relax."

His finger felt so weird inside of it. You considered yourself to be adventurous, but even you hadn't dare you put anything... _there_. He let you adjust to the size before he began to move. That felt even stranger, like your outsides were being pulled out. You couldn't stop your ass from twitching in response, which only made it feel worse. He eventually removed his finger and you sighed in relief until he replaced it with two. You felt your asshole stretch with an unfamiliar presence. It took you a while, but you became accustomed to his fingers. He pulled out once more. He spit on you and once more of himself. You felt a pressure, but this time it was much bigger than his fingers. It pressed harder and harder before eventually slipping inside of you. There was a deep groan of satisfaction behind you, but all you could think about was how full you felt. Having Vilkas in your ass made you so much more aware of every movement that Farkas made. You shuddered, intrigued with this new sensation.

"Farkas," Vilkas called in an uneven voice. "Let's stand her up."

Farkas pulled out of you and helped you stand up. Vilkas, with his cock buried deep in your ass, hooked his arms under your legs and spread your legs. Farkas pressed himself against your front and re-entered you. His hands gripped your hips, and almost simultaneously, the brothers began to move their hips. With each thrust, you fell back onto their members, both of them filling you, driving into the deepest, most sensitive parts of you. You felt Vilkas sucking and biting the soft flesh of your neck, his fingernails digging into your thighs. You didn't care. You were being drowned in sensation, and your climax was quickly approaching. Your breathing quickened, and you tightened your grip on Farkas. He moaned and began to pump faster. The faster he went, the closer you got, and finally, he spilled his seed deep within you, grunting and pushing himself in as far as he could go. You body responded to his, clamping down as a heavy flood of relief washed over you. Vilkas, in turn, released himself as well.

The two stood there for a moment longer, still thrusting slightly before pulling out one at a time. Vilkas turned you over in his arms to carry you to your bed. He laid you down gently and knelt beside you. He pushed an errant strand of hair from your face before rubbing a thumb across your cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hoarsely. You felt battered, sore, and were leaking cum from multiple orifices, but you were still riding out the high of your orgasm. You nodded sleepily, a small, pleased smile on your face. His shoulders dropped in relief. "Good. I'm going to get dressed and leave shortly. You two might want some time alone." He stood and left the bedside. He stopped beside Farkas. "Be sure to take care of her." Farkas nodded, and Vilkas left the room to gather his clothes.

Farkas walked into the room and flopped heavily on the bed beside you. A sheen of sweat had gathered on his skin, but you cuddled up next to him anyway. He smiled and draped an arm over you. You stayed there like that for a while as he planted a series of small kisses on your head. He pulled away to look you in the eye.

"Was that alright? Are you alright?" You nodded once more.  
"I loved it," you replied earnestly. "Did you."  
"It was... a lot better than I expected."  
"But did you enjoy it?"  
"I did." You grinned contentedly.  
"I'm glad."

You didn't say much more to each other for the rest of the night. Farkas fell asleep quickly, apparently tired from the encounter. You, too, felt tired, but you still couldn't find the release of sleep. Your mind was brimming with new ideas for things that you wanted to try, as was it full of thoughts of Vilkas, the man who seemed to know what you wanted even when you didn't. You laid there for only a short while longer before rising from the bed and making your way downstairs, intending to grab a snack.

You turned at the bottom of the stairs to make your way into the kitchen, when suddenly you were pulled down onto the floor. A weight pressed down on your chest and hands grabbed at your wrists, pulling them above your head. Laying on the ground, you caught your breath and looked up at Vilkas, his bare thighs to either side of your ribs. Your mouth dropped open in surprise and outrage.

"Vilkas, what are you doing?" A cruel grin met his lips.  
"It's not going to suck itself, lass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really had a lot of fun with this two-shot and I hope you did, too. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is my first fic that I've written in literal years, so pardon me if I'm a bit rusty! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
